1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless device configurations. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for identifying and resolving problems in wireless device configurations.
2. The Related Technology
Wireless networks are becoming increasingly popular in both public and private networking environments. This increasing popularity has resulted in a proliferation of wireless networking equipment manufacturers. Wireless networking equipment manufacturers produce both hardware and software that enable wireless network users to connect to wireless networks using wireless devices. For example, many wireless networking equipment manufacturers produce equipment that is configured to enable wireless communication using one or more IEEE wireless networking standards such as 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11a, 802.16, 802.11n, 802.15.1, 802.15.3, and 802.15.3a.
One problem with current wireless networking equipment is that hardware and software incompatibilities often arise between wireless devices produced by different manufacturers. These incompatibilities can cause a wireless device that functions well with one manufacturer's wireless devices to malfunction with a different manufacturer's wireless devices. Although incompatibilities can often be overcome by changing the wireless device configuration of the wireless device, it can be time consuming and difficult for the wireless device user or support person to research and implement the configuration changes that are necessary in order to overcome the malfunction-causing incompatibility.